creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jail Bird
Claire jammed her housekey into the door and it swung open. The whole day. The whole effing day was like torture. She'd flower on her pants in cooking class, tripped while walking up the stairs and forgot to hand in her already late Geography assignment. Could the world be a little more cruel? Possibly. Claire pulled off her leather jacket and tossed it onto the wooden bench that occupied most of the front entrance. Her mother hated it when her children cluttered the bench with their bags and coats, but Claire didn't particularly care. Maybe a talk with Dana would cheer me up, she thought. Dana was Claire's friend who lived in California. Claire had met Dana through mutual friends, but Dana moved to California less than a year later. Claire took a deep breath and opened up her MacBook Pro. The screen glowed and the picture of a turquoise lake surrounded by trees and a small grey cliff-like rock appeared. A small red splotch sat in the corner, on top of the rock: Claire, ten years old, sitting and watching the river flow, wearing her bright red Roots hoodie. That was six years ago, in early August. Before three of her four grandparents died. Before her aunt had a messy divorce. Before she started failing classes. She snapped out of the thought and brought up the chat browser. Sure enough, Dana was there, waiting for her. Hey, she typed. Hi, how's it going?, Dana replied a mere three seconds later. Fine, as usual. Kelli still misses you. Liz does, but she acts like she doesn't care. Oh. Ouch? Dana said with a ":S" face. Had Claire seriously said that? Sorry, rough day. Kinda pissed off at the world. Karmen's seriously getting to me. Karmen was a sophomore at Patterson Collegiate, Claire's high school. Karmen tormented Claire, Dana, Liz and their friends for years, until she backed off when the girls started high school. But Karmen still threw nasty little comments. Claire tried to avoid her, but it was hard when Karmen was in three of Claire's six classes. Dexter told me that she's transferring to Ole Valley in the spring. You won't have to worry about her for much longer., Dana posted. That somewhat lifted Claire's soul. On a lighter note, I started a wiki. A wiki? Like Wikipedia? Nah, it's like a baby Wikipedia type thing. Great summary, Dan'. You know it. Lol. Anyways, it's a writing wiki. I know how much you like writing, C. Claire loved writing. It helped her escape. It helped her vent. Claire's best writing was usually made when she was upset. Link? She typed. A little blue URL popped up on the screen. Claire opened it up and flipped through the pages and stories that other users had already made. She opened one up and read it. When she was done, she posted, Wow. That one, ''Spider Web is amazing!'' Cool, huh? Yeah, Cory's a good writer. Claire didn't know who Cory was, but she admired his skill. I'll make an account then. She followed up with a smiley face. When she finished, she clicked Make A Page and created her first poem: The Aria of Love. Claire felt better. Much better. She sent Dana the URL. Awwwww. Dana said. She sent a heart emoticon along with her message. Thanks. Over the next few months, Claire wrote and wrote. When her dad yelled at her, she wrote. When her crush crushed her, she wrote. Claire slowly became lifted, feeling better. "Will we get out of this little hell...?" ~Wise the Artist 16:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:TheWiseOne Category:One-shot